


5:13 pm

by star_lemonade



Series: Astro short fics [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Period Sex, Vaginal Fingering, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: You're on your period and horny.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Series: Astro short fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084181
Kudos: 1





	5:13 pm

You shifted uncomfortably you position on the couch.

“What is it?”

Jinu looked at you. The whole day had been dominated by painful cramps but you had tried your best to go about your day as usual.

“It hurts and I’m horny.”

You confessed feeling a bit ashamed.

“Oh.”

Sometimes when you were on your period this happened. You knew the cramps would get better when you got off, at least for a time.

“Do you want me to help?”

“I’m on my period.”

“I know. We don’t have to go all the way, I could just… rub you, until you get off.”

To underline his point his hand traveled up your thigh and cupped you between your legs.

Maybe that was not such a bad idea.

You nodded and he led you to the bed room. You sat down on the bed and watched him take off his shirt. The sight of his muscular body definitely made you more turned on. He got the lube from the night stand and sat down next to you. Your lips were on his and you sighed as his tongue slipped into your mouth.

He helped you out of your pants and his fingers ran over your still clothed clit. His mouth wandered down your neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin.

When his slick fingers came into contact with your swollen clit, you gasped. They started to move in circles and his tongue mimicked the movement on one nipple making the t-shirt wet. Your hand grabbed his hair holding him in place. The sliding of his fingers against your hot skin was nerve racking. The dull pain that accompanied your period drowned in the wave of pleasure that rolled over you.


End file.
